Cracked
by last place
Summary: Kira always wants to win, but Light must tackle his yearning for his adversary.  What will happen when his desires for his adversary and his mission collide? One shot. LxLight, sort of.


**Yes. This is the famous, cliche stair scene. But that's okay.**

**It's a quick one shot. Nothing too complicated. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Light attempted to dry L's hair with an already damp towel.

L knew he would die soon, he had murmured something to hint it. Light did not feel the need to answer, though. A conversation about L's death would reveal that he was Kira, which would ruin everything. Sometimes his visions for the new world would not stem from his utopia hope, but ridding it of L. Of course, his utopia would be a result-but he had forgotten lately. Nothing else mattered except beating L. Imaging the lanky detective limp in his arms gave Light a euphoria that even the Gods did not understand.

His pale hands shaking, reaching for the nemesis cradling him. Those bagged eyes swollen with tears. His pulse, visible in his neck, would frantically beat, searching for a way to continue its rhythm. Gasping for air, his hands would finally touch Light's face. His fingers would meet a grin. And in his last moments, all he would feel were Light's lips grazing against his forehead, sewn with sweat. I am Kira, he would tell him. As straightforward as L had been during their first encounter. L would die shamefully. His answer had been in front of him all along, but he had allowed Light to defeat him. And Light's new world would ignite, just as L took his last dying breath.

And that was all that mattered.

"Ryuzaki, you should trust others more," Light chuckled lightly.

"There would be no benefit in doing so," L's eyes stayed locked on Light's feet. His fingers gnashed into his sole, striking a tingling sensation through Light's spine. He was an expert with his hands. If he was such an intellect, why wouldn't he be skilled in other areas? A moan almost escaped Light's lips as L continued to knead his feet. Rough, yet pleasant. "Besides, why would I trust others when I would soon have to leave them?"

Light wanted-needed-to manipulate L into trusting him. L must have had a weakness, after all, he was human. But Light knew so little about him. He was an orphan, and the greatest (in fact, the three greatest) detectives in the world. If there was a problem, everyone would turn to L. What weakness would such a powerful being have? His obsession with sweets was not good enough-Light decided he would discover L's secrets. Ideas sprang into his mind, fighting with each other to try and create a logical, intelligent thought. It only took a moment for Light to decide what he had to do.

"You don't need to massage my feet anymore," Light murmured. L pulled his hands away, but never brought his eyes up to meet Light's. Light wiped his hair with the towel again, pushing it from his eyes. Only then was L able to glance up at the figure before him. His shirt clung to his body, revealing his broad shoulders and lean stomach. L was not fit nor chunky; he was just a stick. But Light had definition and angles all through his body. L could not help but admire his square jaw and thin lips. He was the epitome of perfection. A strange intimidation boiled in L's stomach. Prior to meeting Light, the feeling was unfamiliar-he had never encountered anyone who made him feel so inferior.

L found himself drawn to this feeling, though. It was surprising, frightful and seductive all at once. He had felt it constantly ever since he'd met Light. His inferiority created a strange burning desire. Whether it was physical or emotional, L could not tell. He rarely felt much, but recently regret had lingered in the back of his mind. Regret for what? What had he done wrong? Even if he had wrongly accused Light, he had reasons to suspect him. Yet when he met him, he didn't want to believe his own suspicions. Light was perfect, too perfect. He was blinded in trying to discover his flaws, but maybe, just maybe, he didn't have any.

Or maybe L felt so profoundly attached to him that he did not see them.

"I'm sorry again," L sighed as water trickled from his hair down his cheek. Light caught the drop with his finger, brushing L's skin dry.

L's face was burning. Light couldn't help but wonder if he had a fever. He didn't care, of course, but it could affect his chances of manipulating L. He did not want to risk that.

L suddenly stood up, a move that Light hadn't predicted. A part of him had hoped that he would slowly inch toward him, his large eyes never leaving Light's face. But, he only wanted that for his own benefit. Of course. The detective swooped his hand through his hair, flinging any excess water to the ground below. His pale skin nearly matched his white shirt. As if on cue, the moon peaked from the clouds. It illuminated L's cheeks and it's light gracefully danced down his torso. For a moment, he was a marble statue that Light could not help but gawk at. After fighting him for so long, he had never noticed how extraordinary looking the detective was. His unique pout and bags was quite alluring to Light. But, that didn't matter. Even as a strange tingle of desire bit the tip of his tongue, he focused on his objective.

Light joined L and got to his feet, towering over the detective. L stared up at him. His slouched posture added inches between their height.

"Would you like to know how I got the name 'L'?" the detective mumbled, brushing his hair from his eyes.

This was Light's chance. Finally, he would get to learn about the famous detective. His secrets, his past, his aphrodisiacs. L would reveal them all soon enough. Light shrugged, grinning down at the raven haired man. "But if you told me, it would ruin the mystery."

L raised his gaze, meeting Light's. His hands were shoved in his pocket-typical L. A spectator would not recognize Ryukzaki as the confidant, brilliant. It was only when he spoke that his true natural intelligence was revealed. He was becoming a bit predictable, though. Light knew him inside and out. Poor, pathetic L-Kira had beaten him at a game of wits.

It was only a matter of time.

"My first name does not begin with 'L'. Or maybe it does, I don't know. I'm not even sure what my real name is. After my parents were killed, I suffered from severe amnesia. My birth certificates were never found, and I was left nameless. The orphanage gave me a name, but I never responded to it. When I learned to speak, every month I'd instruct them to call me something else. And those idiots listened! I grew up with no name, only the words that I felt like being called on specific days. One morning, when I was twelve years old, I woke up and realized how emotionally empty I was compared to the other kids. I told Watari that I was alone and that no one understood me. He knelt down and promised that it was because I was much more intelligent then them. He also told me that my logical skills would be my social downfall. To sum it up, he branded me as a loner. "L" comes from Loner. After he revealed this, my world was warped. I was able to see much more clearly. The "friends" that I had were actually quite boring. Speaking to Watari became my only comfort. He promised to stay by my side the rest of his days. I would no longer be a loner, but I guess I liked "L". It reminds me of who I am. In fact, it is the only thing that does. I have this secret identity because it is my only identity."

L was silent for a few minutes. Drops of water sailed from his hair, landing on the cool ground below them. For a moment, Light couldn't breathe. The detective, who was seemingly emotionless beforehand, suddenly made much more sense. His intelligence had isolated him. A strange pinch of loneliness surged through Light's stomach. He knew the feeling quite well. Before he picked up the Death Note, his emotions had become a heavy burden. They complicated the seemingly easy world. He drowned them out at an early age, deciding they would only cloud his judgment. But here and there, he finds himself overwhelmed. And when he lost his memory-

He almost shuddered thinking about it.

"I understand," Light's gaze locked with L's. "Did you ever try to find out who you are, and who your parents were?"

"No. I know who I am, I do not need a name to tell me. And I have no interest in finding out who my parents are. Even when I was young, it wasn't a priority."

"I like Ryuzaki," Light smiled, hoping to lighten the detective's mood. He would never get anywhere if L was gloomy.

L chuckled, his wide eyes only on Light's. "Yes, I suppose I've gotten used to the name. After all, it's become second nature responding to it. Since I heard it so much in my last case, I guess it grew on me."

They were silent for a moment. Light found himself wondering who L was-again. Any hatred towards the detective spilled from his system. The two had a connection, Light would not deny that. L was a worthy advisory, and he was intellectually stimulating. A part of him wished they were not enemies.

For a moment he wished he wasn't Kira.

He shook his head, realizing how preposterous his feelings were. This was why he needed to ignore them; they would only lead to trouble. He was Kira, and he would be God of the New World. L would never be able to stop him, and once he was gone, the world would be his.

"Light, I am in love with you," L announced nonchalantly.

Light nearly choked as the words pierced his ears. "W-what?"

"It's only logical," L said. His emotionless voice troubled Light. "After all, we are both brilliant. If we work so well together on the case, why wouldn't we actually work well together? Are you not impressed by me? If so, I understand, but you impress me. I can't predict your moves, and that intrigues me. You've always intrigued me, ever since I saw you on camera. Sex is not important, but if my feelings are mutual, it can only be a benefit. After all, why shouldn't love be explained physically?"

Benefit? Logical? L spoke as if his feelings were just another puzzle that he'd solved. Light nearly laughed at how perfectly his plan worked.

"Ryuzaki," he whispered. "I never knew you felt that way."

"Are you surprised?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Light took a step back, deciding he would act hesitant. If he'd learned anything from Misa, it was that the chase was where the passion truly lay. L did not take a step towards him. In fact, he turned his back and began walking down the stairs. Light watched him heading down the stairs, wondering if he'd turn around. He waited for a moment, but L kept walking.

"Ryuzaki, wait!" The desperation in his voice nauseated him. Why did he have to feel something for the only person in the world he shouldn't? Why did he have to feel anything? Light cursed his humanity, trying only to focus on his true goal. His emotions towards L did not matter.

"How could you say that to me and expect and immediate response? It's a little overwhelming to hear, I just needed a moment to comprehend it."

L did not wait for Light's response. The detective's lips suddenly met Light's. Light's eyes widened, trying to resist the temptation to kiss him back. He couldn't submit just yet, it would be too easy for L. Before he was able to pull away, L's fingers ran through his hair and his nails dug into his scalp. The pain, strangely, made Light want to kiss the detective more.

A moan escaped L's lips as he eagerly kissed Light, massaging his lips over and over with his own. The kiss was fast and not nearly as gently as Light predicted. His lips tasted of sugar and rain water, only making Light desire him more.

L's fingers pressed deeper into his scalp as he kissed him harder. Muffled moans continued to break through their lips as the intensity picked up. In the midst of their passion, Light let go. He began to kiss back, forcing his tongue into the detective's mouth. He slid it along the roof of his mouth, just behind his top teeth. If it weren't for Light holding his waist, L would've collapsed from the fire that Light had ignited. His hips collided with Light's as his fingers moved from his head to his jaw. He cupped his jaw bone, content on finally being able to feel it's handsome structure. He slid his other hand across Light's chest, allowing himself to be completely impressed with how perfect his body felt.

Light's fingers dug into his hip, but he was apathetic toward it. All he could feel was the blood rushing to his groin and a strange yearning for more.

There had never been a point where L was not logical. He had chosen to live by the fact that emotions cloud judgment and they should not interfere. But recently, although he hated to admit it, his logical skills had grown hazy. He'd find himself falling from focus and wondering what Light was doing at that moment. It was even worse when they were chained together. He'd have to stand next to the shower curtain, listening as the water ran down Light's naked body. Sexual desire was never important to L.

Until he met Light.

L hungrily kissed him, gripping his wet shirt. With one simple motion, he tore the cloth off. Light did not respond to the action, but merely continued to kiss him back. He grunted softly as L's fingers made his way down his stomach, right to his belt line. L pushed his body as close as he could, hoping to gain a hardened reaction from Light.

Light seemed to embrace L's advances. All logical thoughts slipped away as L only thought of one thing; to connect with Light. The intimacy that he hoped to share would be like nothing he'd ever felt. He yanked off Light's belt and slid his hand down Light's pants. With one simple stroke, Light's body tensed up. He moaned softly as his hands dropped from L's waist.

No. This wasn't right. He couldn't succumb like this.

"Wa-wait, Ryuzaki," Light suddenly gasped, yanking his face from the detective. "I can't do this."

L stared blankly up at him. Had he done something wrong? Was it too fast for Light? He was quite innocent, after all. But, so was L. Their purity was not the issue, he decided.

"What is it?"

"I just can't," Light murmured and turned away.

He walked briskly up the stairs, relieved to avoid what would've happened. He tried to calm himself down by focusing on his twofold mission, but his rapid breathing distracted him. "Damn." His fist slammed into the wall when he was out of L's view. Before he knew it, tears streamed down his face. It was his breaking point. He knew what he had to do, but why did the action suddenly seem so difficult?

With one last whimper, he dried his eyes and pulled himself together. He was Kira, after all. And Kira would do anything to win.


End file.
